The invention relates to a plug connection for a light guide which is connected to a plug having a centering pin which is plugged into a centering bush or sleeve of a holding body which is secured to a backplane printed circuit board of an electrical module frame, and the backplane printed circuit board is provided with free holes for the plug connection.
A plug connection of this type has been disclosed, for example, in DE 9010 866 U1. According to the latter, the plug has a union nut which can be screwed together with a threaded piece connected to the centering bush. The union nut extends from a central section of the plug to beyond the centering pin. The nut is knurled throughout for the purpose of manual actuation.
In modern broadband switching technology, it is normal to provide the backplane printed circuit boards with shielding layers over a large area for the purpose of shielding. Since the plug connection of the light guide must remain largely free from external forces, the plug connector parts are intended not to touch the backplane printed circuit board. Therefore, a gap exists between the shielding layer and the plug connector parts and the gap reduces the quality of the shielding, especially since the plug connector parts are not connected to ground.